100 Drabbles
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Using a list of 100 words I found I am going to write a drabble/ficlet for each word. Rated M for triggers, but no smut.
1. Hair Brush

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: So I'm taking on a 100 word drabble challenge, instead of asking reader for words I just used the words used in lolitarun's 100 Word drabble challenge about Niff (which you should check out because it is really funny!) In this drabble Kurt and Blaine are married in New York with their daighter Emilee!_

**Hair Brush**

"Blaine hun!" screamed Kurt from inside the bathroom of their quaint New York apartment.

"Yeah babe?" asked Blaine oblivious to the rage in Kurt's voice because he was currently occupied with getting their beautiful little girl Emilee dressed for their day in central park.

"Where the hell is my god damn hair brush?" steamed Kurt.

Blaine chuckled, if there was one word of advice he could give to anyone before meeting Kurt is to steer clear of his hair and anything that had to do with it.

"I don't know babe, do you know love?" asked Blaine of Emilee who had a mischevious grin on her tiny four year old face.

"Maybe," teased the little girl.

"Baby if you know where Daddy's hair brush is you need to tell me right now this is not funny," chastised Blaine.

"It's very funny Papa!" giggled Emilee.

"

Funny too you little girl, because Daddy won't bite your head off!" joked Blaine as he realised that might not have been the best wording to explain the situation to their four year old. A look of terror spread across her face before she burst into tears. At the sound of his precious little girl crying Kurt came running into the room.

"Blaine what happened?" asked Kurt. Emilee saw her Daddy and ran to hide behind her Papa.

"Protect me from Daddy Papa!" she screamed.

"What the hell is she talking about Blaine?" asked Kurt while his heart broke at the sound of his daughter afraid of him. A look of shame fell over Blaine's face as a single tear dripped down his cheek. He stuttered to try and regain the ability to talk and explain to his perfect husband why their daughter was suddenly petrified of him.

"K-Kurt honey I am so so sorry, sh-she just misunderstood me an-and oh my god now I ruined our entire family!" Blaine sobbed. Kurt came over and bent down in front of where Blaine was sitting cross legged on Emilee's play mat. He grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to his husbands. Blaine melted into his touch and the world around them metled away like it did everytime they kissed.

"Now," Kurt began "What happened?"

"When you asked me if I knew where your hair brush is I didn't but Em said she did but she wouldn't tell me so I told her that she needed to because you would," he paused and let another tear drip down his cheek which Kurt just wiped away, " you would bite my head off. But Kurt I swear I was just kidding, you know I know you would never ever hurt me. But now I guess she's scared of you!" Blaine collapsed into Kurt's arms and cried quietly while Kurt chucked. "What is so funny Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" asked Blaine a little pissed off that Kurt wasn't taking this seriously.

"Nothing honey, you are just so cute when you get all worked up over nothing!" said Kurt. He kissed Blaine's forehead then turned his attention back to the scared little girl behind her Papa.

"Hey baby doll can you come see your Daddy for a second?" asked Kurt gently. Reluctentley she walked away from her Papa and stood in front of her Daddy. "Sweetheart listen to me okay?" she nodded, "Papa didn't mean it when he said I would bite off his head he was just kidding."

"I'm sorry Daddy! I just don't want anyone to hurt Papa I love him and I love you Daddy!" said Emilee.

"I love him to Em so much," he leaned over to Blaine and gave him a quick peck on the lips before returning his attention over to his daughter. "And we love you!" he planted light kisses all over her face as she giggled and tried to swat him away.

**Please Review.**


	2. Snuggie

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: In this drabble Kurt and Blaine are best friends, and are dorming at Dalton! _

**Snuggie**

_"You can be the penut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly, You can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date," _sang Kurt with tears in his eyes as he danced around his dorm room. Things with Blaine lately were very lacking, Kurt was still madly in love with his best friend and was convinced that he didn't reciprocate the feeling no matter what anyone told him. Usually Kurt was okay with accepting the fact that Blaine just didn't feel that way about him, but sometimes it just got to hard and he needed an escape. So his escape was to sing and cry in his snuggie that his Dad gave him for Christmas. Little did he know said best friend was standing at his door watching the whole ordeal unfold.

_"You can be the hero and I can be the side kick, you can be the tear I cry if we ever split," _sang Blaine wanting to make his presence known. Kurt jumped when he heard Blaine voice and quickly brought his hands to his face to wipe his tears. Much to his disappointment Blaine had already noticed them and was across the room in an instant scooping Kurt up in his arms and wiping away the rest of his tears.

"Kurt honey what's wrong?" asked Blaine slowly rocking Kurt in his arms.

"Nothing Blaine, just life sucks sometimes. I didn't think you were coming over until 7?" said Kurt.

"Uh, it is 7 Kurt, I knocked but you didn't answer and I could hear your music so I didn't think you would mind sorry," apologized Blaine.

"Oh," said Kurt.

"Yah, anyways there's a reason I wanted to come over tonight, I wanted to see something."

"And what would that be?" asked Kurt a sly smile forming on his lips until he notcied Blaine eyeing his and leaning in.

Blaine brought their lips together and nuclear explosions went off. One of Blaine's hands rested on the small of Kurt's back and the other found it's way to Kurt's cheek.

"Life still suck?" asked Blaine.

"Not so much," laughed Kurt.

"Cute Snuggie dance by the way," said Blaine earning him a smack on the arm from his soon to be boyfriend.

**Please Review.**


	3. Ice

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: In this drabbe Kurt and Blaine are married with a 6 year old daughter named Katie, and they live in Ohio._

**Ice**

"Daddy!" cried Kurt's 6 year old daughter from the front door.

"What is it love?" asked Kurt as he came out to greet his daughter in his flour covered apron.

"Papa fell on the ice in the front yard and he won't wake up!" creid the scared little girl.

"Okay honey, how would you like to go to Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole's while I wake Papa?" asked Kurt already rushing into the kitchen to call his parents who luckily lived down the street.

"Okay Daddy! I'll go get my dollys so Grandpa Burt and I can play!" she said as she climbed the stair up to her bedroom. Meanwhile Kurt was trying hsi best not to panic as he grabbed some blankets and the phone and rushed out to the front lawn to help his unconcious husband. On his way there he dialed his father's number and arranged for him to immediatley come pick up his grand daughter so Kurt could take Blaine to the hospital. Then he called 911, luckily Burt got their before the ambulance so their little girl didn't have to expieriance what Kurt had to.

The paramedics came and loaded Blaine onto a stretcher. "Are you his friend?" asked the paramedic.

"No, I'm his husband," stated Kurt simply, because he couldn't really care about hiding their love from possible homophobes at the moment. All he cared about was that his beautiful husband would be okay.

"Okay, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, can you tell me what happened to your husband?" said the paramedic un-phased from their homosexuality. Under different circumstances Kurt would have smiled at how accepting the paramedic was being.

"Uhmm, I was inside but our daughter came in and told me that he fell on some ice and that he wouldn't wake up for her, is he going to be okay?" asked Kurt worry evidently lacing his tone.

"He is going to be fine Mr. Hummel-Anderson..."

"Kurt," he interrupted.

"Right, okay Kurt your husband is going to be fine, he must have hit his head because he has a pretty bad concussion, but other than that he should wake up any time now, then we just need to ask him a couple questions and you can take him home," the paramedic smiled at Kurt, and as if one cue Blaine woke up.

"Kurt?" poor disheveled Blaine said.

"Yah baby, I'm here," said Kurt tears of joy in his eyes.

"What happened? Why are ypu crying love? Why are we in an ambulence? Is Katie okay?" asked Blaine who was at the moment very confused.

"Sweeatheart calm down okay. You slipped and hit your head on some ice. Katie is fine, she came and told me you fell then Dad came and picked her up so I could go with you too the hospital, hence the ambulence. And I'm crying because you scared me there, For a second I thought I was going to loose you!" Kurt said hugging Blaine.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry for scaring you!" said Blaine.

The two lovers shared a sweet kiss then they arrived at the hospital.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with doctors asking Blaine questions and Kurt and Blaine doing lots of _'perscribed' _relaxing!

**Please Reveiw.**


	4. Fire Fly

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: In this drabble Kurt and Blaine are dating and in college!_

**Firefly**

Kurt always knew that Blaine was some what of a nerd, but he never knew just how much of a nerd Blaine was until one cold Saturday night in December when he and Blaine had decided that instead of going out for date night like most normal couples they were going to stay in a watch old TV shows, and cuddle on the couch. This time it was Blaine's turn to pick watch they watched so Kurt waited paitently on the couch for his boyfriend to choose something so they could cuddle. Kurt however was not expecting what popped up on the screen.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt said sarcasticly.

"What?" asked Blaine looking slightly offended.

"Firefly Blaine. Really?"

"What's wrong with Firefly, it's Joss Whedon! The most brilliant director ever to walk the planet!"

"Blaine don't lie to me, you only like him because he created Buffy," Kurt deadpanned.

"Don't judge me you love Buffy!"

"That I do, but Firefly?" Kurt shook his head, "Blaine you might possibly be the nerdiest person on the face of this planet!" laughed Kurt.

"Maybe, but you love me!" said Blaine kissing the soft spot in Kurt's neck leaving a decent sized hickey.

"That I do sweetheart, that I do!"

**Please Review.**


	5. Egg Roll

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: In this drabble Kurt and Blaine are friends and this is set at Dalton junior year! (Kurt and Blaine are the same age!) Please let me know what you think in a review or a PM!_

**Eggroll**

The day that Dalton removed the ban on delivery foods in the dorm was one of the happiest days of Blaine's high school life. He had a mission to get get his bestfriend Kurt to eat _something _unhealthy. Blaine didn't care what it was, but he needed Kurt to eat something not healthy. Blaine had never seen Kurt eat junk food. Ever! And it was really bugging him, surely Kurt had eaten something unhealthy before, he was a teenage boy for heavan's sake! So when this idea popped into Blaine's head he would have sworn he was the next Einstien. So since tehy shared a dorm together and spent most their spare time with each other it wasn't hard for Blaine to corner Kurt and get him to agree to have Chinese food with him for dinner that night.

"But Blaine, chinese food isn't healthy!" complained Kurt.

"That's kind of the point Kurt! said Blaine. "Come on just one eggroll! Please!"

"Why must you always try to get me to eat unhealthy Blaine! There is nothing wrong with eating a healthy diet, because unfortunatley for some of us fat asses like me we have to be careful what we eat so we don't have to shove our finger's down our god damn throat all the time!" said Kurt although he immediatley regretted it so he ran to theri bathroom to avoid Blaie seeing him cry.

But of course Blaine had to go baging on the door. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel open the damn door or I'll open it myself!" screamed Blaine. But he sounded like he was crying.

"Why should you I, all you're going to do is lie and tell me I look fine, then you're going to get at me for being so stupid!" cried Kurt.

"No Kurt, I won't please honey open the door!" whispered Blaine who was trying to choke back sobs.

Kurt could tell he wasn't lying so he opened the door to find Blaine sobbbing on the ground, and he immediately felt guilty for making Blaine part of his sick game.

"Please, don't be upset with me! I'm so sorry that I do it, and I know you don't want to be friends with a stupid belimuc person so I'll just ask for a room change and we can forget all about this but please don't hate me! Please Blaine, please please Blaine please pl-pl-plea-plea-se don-don't ha-ha-hate m-m-m-me-e-e Blaine!" sobbed Kurt.

Just when Kurt thought Blaine was going to get up and leave he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips, the tears streaming down both boys faces mixing together into one big teary mess.

"Kurt come with me," said Blaine. He got up and dragged Kurt to the mirror. Kurt immediatley closed his eyes not wanting to see himself. He could feel Blaine pulling off his shirt and pants but he couldn't be bothered to ask what in the hell he was doing because he was so scared he would have to stare at his ugly, fat body.

"Kurt please open your eyes baby," cooed Blaine. After much reluctency from Kurt he finally opened his eyes and looked at his body, and tears immediately filled his eyes. "Kurt sweetheart, what do you see when you look into the mirror?"

Kurt sighed, if this were anyone else he probably would have passed out by now. But this was Blaine and he was safe around Blaine so he decided you can't fly if you don't leap. So he leaped into listing off what he saw when he looks in the mirror.

"When I look in the mirror, I see; Pear hips, baby fat, no muscles, weak arms, pale skin, no curves, undefined abs, thunder thighs and uglyness."

"Kurt baby come here!" said Blaine who turned Kurt around to engluf him in a huge hug. Tears escaped Blaine's eyes, as he remebered every heartwrenching word Kurt said that he didn't like about his body. He turned Kurt around so he was facing the mirror again. Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's petite waist and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, can I tell you what I see when I look at you?" asked Blaine. He recieved a small nod from Kurt urging him to go on. He trailed his hands all over Kurt's almost naked body pointing out each place he talked about.

"Kurt you are gorgeous, your hips? They are beautiful they have just the right amount of curve to them and in no way resemble pears. And what baby fat honey? You have abs and sculpted muscles all over. Your arms? Strongest arms I've ever had the pleasure of being held in. Your skin is flawless and not pale Kurt. Your thighs they are strong and muscular," he placed a small kiss all over the places Kurt said he didn't like.

Kurt shuddered under his touch. "Thank you Blaine, you are an amazing friend!"

Blaine frowned, Kurt was so clueless Blaine didn't just want to be friends, he wanted to be so much more.

"Kurt, I love you. Not in the friendly way. I want to make you mine forever, and the only thing I ever want to change about you is..." he trailed off placing a tiny chaste kiss to Kurt swollen lips, "...is your last name."

From that day on Blaine had a new mission. A mission to make his beautiful boyfriend happy and feel beautiful.

**Please Review.**


	6. Bubbles

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: This is going yo be fluffy, so if you don't want cavities STOP reading here! In this drabble Kurt and Blaine live in Canada and are married with 2 children (Harold and 14 and Molly 9)_

**Bubbles**

Kurt knew how to take care of his darling husband Blaine. Afer 15 years of living together, 2 children and countless moves he had the act of making Blaine relax and helping him de-stress down to a tee. So when Kurt got a text from Blaine at lunch telling him how bad his husbands day was going, Kurt knew he would have to pull out all of the stops to make Blaine feel better. So after he picked up their children from school he called up the 2 people who would always save his ass. Carole and Burt! So he dropped off his children at his grandparents for the night, then he went home to get everything else set up. He lit all the candles they had in the house (which was a lot because Blaine had a weird candles fetish) and his made Blaine's favourite meal, strawberries and whip cream. Then he went up stairs and put on his super tight pajama shorts and left his shirt in the laundry hamper that was kept in the hall way.

Next he filled up their shared bath tub with steaming hot water and french vanilla bubble bath. All he had left to do was wait for Blaine, and if on cue he heard Blaine's car pull into the drive way. He went downstairs to greet his husband at the door.

"Welcome home baby," said Kurt seductively.

"Hi Baby, where are the kids?" asked Blaine already catching on to what Kurt was getting at.

"Well 2 angels known as Mom and Dad came and took them to sleepover for the night so we could have some Daddy time," Kurt smiled as Blaine absent-mindedly traced the outline of Kurt's abs.

"Well isn't that just lovely," said Blaine pulling his husband into a searing kiss letting his hand trail down until they were cupping Kurt's ass.

"Okay baby, save it for later! I ran you a bath alright?" asked Kurt urging Blaine up the stairs leading to their bedroom.

"Fine, but I'm only going to go have a bath if you join me Mr. Hummel-Anderson" teased Blaine playing with the waist band of Kurt's shorts.

"I thought you'd never ask," smirked Kurt.

Suffice to say that they spent their Daddy time being anything but Daddies.

**Please Review.**


	7. Pokes

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: In this drabble Kurt and Blaine are in college and living with Santana and Brittany in Sanfransico._

**Poke**

**Kurt Hummel poked Blaine Anderson**

**Blaine Anderson poked Kurt Hummel**

**Kurt Hummel poked Blaine Anderson**

**Blaine Anderson poked Kurt Hummel**

_**Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and 12 others like this**_

Comments:

**Santana Lopez: **I've said it before and I'll say it again, WANKY.

**Blaine Anderson: **San why must you turn everything into something sexual. We were having a poke war. Nothing else!

_**Kurt Hummel likes this**_

**Sanatna Lopez: **Whatever you say there Blainers, what-ever-you-say!

**Noah Puckerman: **And it's your fault guys, you were the one poking each other on the internet...

**Kurt Hummel: **Cool it Satan and friends -_-

**~oOo~**

**Brittany S. Pierce poked Santana Lopez**

**Santana Lopez poked Brittany S. Pierce**

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel: **WANKY! (See how you like it!)

**Santana Lopez: **I win again tickle me doe face, Britt and I are girls... Nothing to poke with.

**Kurt Hummel: **Why does evil always win?

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh come on Kurt you did win!

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh what did I win love?

**Blaine Anderson: **me!

**Santana Lopez: **Remember boys, TIE ON THE DOOR!

_**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel likes this**_

**Please Review.**


	8. Lemon

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: Kurt and Blaine as Kids! Enjoy!_

**Lemon**

"Ewwwwwww Blainey! How are you eating that?" asked 6 year old Kurt Hummel.

"What do you mean Kurtie?" asked also 6 year old Blaine.

"That's a lemon! Yuck!

"Kurt, It's delicious. Here try some!" he shoved the lemon wedge at Kurt's face. Kurt made a disgusted face before letting the boy shove it into his mouth. As soon as the lemon hit is his taste buds he spit it out with a yelp.

"Ewwwwwwwww! Yucky Blaine Y-U-C-K-Y!" squealed Kurt as he rused to their picnic table where their Mommy's were chatting.

"Can I have some water please mommy? Blaine made me try his lemon and it was yucky!" Blaine's mother Carolina laughed. She never understood Blaine's wild obsession with eating lemons. Elizabeth laughed to as she gave Kurt a sip of her water bottle.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yep thanks Mommy!" Kurt rushed back over to Blaine and playfully pushed him into the sand box as revenge for the lemon disaster.


	9. Queen

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: This is set in the season 3 prom-verse, a conversation Kurt and Blaine have about Kurt's fears about being re-elected as prom Queen. AU because in this one they aren't being silly and they have full intentions on going to prom._

**Queen.**

It was a week before prom when Kurt started getting really nervous. He knew that things had changed and people were much more accepting now that they had been exposed to him and Blaine for an entire year, but he still couldn't fight the nagging feeling in the bottom of the his stomach that something would go wrong with the night. The night that was supposed to be special and remembered forever with the person you love.

When Blaine noticed he was immediately worried, he had only notcied Kurt was upset because Kurt wore the same outfit in the same week!

"Kurt are you sick?" Blaine asked while he was waiting by Kurt's locker for his boyfriend to get his bag so they sould go back to his place and do their homework.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" Kurt was good at lying to his friends and even his parents but one thing he couldn't do was lie to Blaine.

"Bullshit, you wore that same outfit on Monday despite your 'no wearing the same outfit in one month policy' I know something's wrong baby but I can't help you feel better if you don't tell me what's wrong," Blaine pleaded. They had now managed to find their way back to Blaine's car (Blaine drove them to and from school a lot) and since they were alone Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it lightly letting him know it was okay for him to open up.

"It's just... Can we go home and talk?" he cut himslef off. This was not a conversation he wanted to have in the car.

"Yeah sure."

They drove back to Kurt's house listening and casually singing along to Blaine's 'Kurt' CD. Once they got home they headed upstairs into Kurt's bedroom, leaving the door open a crack as per Burt's rule.

"Okay honey, can you tell me what's wrong now?" Blaine asked.

"I-I'm uhm, just a little worried about Prom is all. I just really don't want to be elected for Prom Queen again and it's just starting to make me a little nervous. But I'll be fine," he said. It felt good to get it off his chest.

"If it makes you uncomfortable Kurt we don't have to go, we'll catch a movie or something," he said fully prepared to ditch their senior prom in favor of making his boyfriend feel safe and comfortable.

"No, honey I want to go, I'm just nervous. But I still want to go with the man I love," he said his eyes full of love.

"Who's this man you talk about? Should I be jealous?" Blaine teased.

"Yes you should. He'd gorgeous and talented and smart and hobbit like and-" Kurt laughed as Blaine cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm not a hobbit!" he said playfully.

"Oh yes you are, but I love you anyway Frodo."

**Please Review.**


	10. Chocolate

**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long, other things get in the way but I promise I am still going at this! In this one shot Kurt and Blaine are in high school at Dalton; pre-Klaine._

**Chocolate**

It was a weekly tradition that Kurt and Blaine had where every Saturday night possible they would stay in their Dalton dorm room which they shared and watch movies. Sometimes they were cliché rom-coms which Kurt loved and other times they watched action movies which Blaine loved. But sometimes like this particular night they watched musicals which they both loved.

Tonight they were watching Harvey; Blaine's favourite musical. When he had first told Kurt that Harvey was his favourite musical Kurt had laughed and slightly thought he was senile; after all it was all about a man who had an imaginary friend whom was a bunny. But after they watched it a few times Kurt grew to like it too. It had a good message and theme once you got over all the surface stuff.

So that's why Kurt and Blaine found themselves sitting on the tiny couch in front of the T.V that was in their dorm, with piles of snacks on the coffee table, both clad in Dalton sweat pants and hoodies.

"So what did you get tonight?" Blaine asks. Usually Kurt took care of the snacks because he was a health nut and whenever Blaine was in charge of the food they always ended up eating junk food.

"Chocolate!" Kurt said smirking. He was amused by the shocked expression on Blaine's face. Much too popular disbelief Kurt liked to eat junk food sometimes he just didn't usually do it around people; but tonight he had a huge craving for chocolate and he wasn't about to cancel movie night just so he could binge on chocolate.

"Excuse me, did you just say chocolate?" Blaine asked with a huge grin.

"Yes. Yes I did" Kurt giggled. Blaine jumped up and wrapped Kurt in a huge bear hug; lifting his best friend off the ground even though he was considerably shorter than him.

"I knew you were a real boy!" Blaine laughed once he put Kurt back down.

"Ha ha, so funny" Kurt said in a mock sarcastic tone.

They settled down and started the movie. Half way through Kurt was getting a little restless; the couch was pretty small and there wasn't much room. Blaine noticed his restlessness after a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing just getting a little uncomfortable is all; the couch is really small. I think I'm going to lie down on the floor for a little while" he said nonchalantly.

"Don't be ridiculous Kurt; you are not lying down on the floor. That would be way more uncomfortable. Just stretch out up here!" he said.

"But there's no room!" Kurt complained.

"Get up" he sighed and then he paused the movie.

Kurt did as he was asked and got up from the couch. Blaine then got back onto the couch but this time he laid down and pressed his back against the back of the couch; leaving room for Kurt to lie down beside him. Kurt however didn't understand.

"How is you laying down going to make me more comfortable?" he asked in his bitch tone.

"Come lie down with me!" Blaine said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Kurt asked, he sounded confused.

"It was my idea wasn't it?" Blaine stated matter of fact-ly.

Kurt just nodded and sunk into the couch with his back pressed flush against Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's torso and it came to rest just above his hip bone. He rubbed tiny circles into the small crack of skin that was exposed from beneath Kurt's hoodie.

Neither boy noticed the movie anymore. They were both too busy trying to control their breathing and rapid heart beats.


	11. Injury

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: This is set right after Night of Neglect_

**Injury**

"Kurt for the millionth time I'm fine! Just- OW!"

"Yup you're just fine Blaine. You can't even walk to my car!" Kurt teases as he helps Blaine hobble through the parking lot.

"I can so walk! OUCH!" Blaine tries to defend himself.

"Sure thing sweetie" Kurt smiles.

"You called me sweetie" Blaine states plainly.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, is that okay?" Kurt stutters.

"It's lovely" Blaine smiles. He stops them to kiss his new boyfriend on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me _baby_" he says lowly.

"Baby?" Kurt wonders. His heart flutters at embarrassing speeds when the pet name rolls off his tongue like it had Blaine's.

"Is that okay?" Blaine wonders, his confidence never breaking.

"Absolutely, you know maybe you should sprain your ankle more often" Kurt says with a wink as he helps Blaine rest against the side of his car while he opens the door.

"I would everyday if it meant I would get to be your boyfriend" he pulls his close so their bodies are flush together. He settles his hands low on the small of Kurt's back and kisses him square on the lips.

"Hey! We left you alone for two minutes! We've got to get you to the hospital!" Nick says as he and Jeff come walking up to them hand in hand.

"Oh bite me Niklaus" Blaine grunts unhappily as Kurt tucks him into the car.

"It's okay sweetie there'll be plenty of time later when you're bed ridden" Kurt smirks as he shuts the car door and walks around to his own side to drive them to the hospital. Blaine is speechless the entire way there.


	12. Fight

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/ N: This takes place over the summer between season 2 and 3. _

**Fight**

It's a lovely day outside when Blaine decides to stop by Kurt's house with a beautiful bouquet of flowers for his beautiful boyfriend.

He stops by the flower shop he loves just on the outskirts of Lima before he makes his way to Kurt's house. He happily jumps from the car and races to the door like a little kid in a candy shop.

He rings the doorbell and no one answers. It's odd, Burt is working and so is Carole but both Finn and Kurt's cars are in the drive way. Just then a 6 foot tall boy clad in pyjamas bottoms- and nothing else- answers the door.

"Hey Blaine!" Finn cheers.

"Hey Finn, is Kurt home?" Blaine asks.

"Oh yeah he's upstairs in his room. But he and Burt had a fight last night so I'm not sure if he'll be up to talking, he hasn't been out of his room since he got home from school yesterday so would you mind bringing him up something to eat, I don't want him to starve but he won't let us in and his door is locked" Finn worries.

"Yeah Finn no problem, I'll go make him a sandwich" Blaine offers to ease the older boys worries.

"I already made it, he just won't let me give it to him" Finn admits sheepishly.

"You made it?" Blaine wonders and his tone is slightly more condescending then what he had tried for.

"Yeah" Finn says. "I made his favourite"

"Tuna on rye with one pickle, 4 leaves of lettuce and half an inch of tuna spread evenly over the bread?" Blaine wonders.

"With the crust removed!" Finn says proudly.

"Wow Finn, I'm very impressed" Blaine says.

"Thanks bro! Can you take it to him now? I'm really worried" Finn says.

"Yeah, thank you Finn" Blaine says.

"Anytime, he's my baby brother" Finn says.

Blaine smiles at him appreciatively and grabs the sandwich and the flowers he'd brought and he heads upstairs for Kurt's room. He knocks on the door.  
"I said go away Finn!" Kurt shouts from inside the room.

"It's not Finn, it's Blaine. Open up" he demands.

"Go away Blaine, I'm a mess you don't want to see me like this" Kurt says.

"Come on Kurt, you're beautiful to me in any way, please open up" Blaine pleads.

Kurt doesn't say anything but the lock on his door twists and then it opens slightly. Blaine smiles to himself and walks in.

The room is dark and there's a lump under all the covers on Kurt's bed which Blaine can barely see because all the curtains are drawn tightly shut.

"Hey baby" Blaine calls. "I brought food."  
"Food!" Kurt cheers. He scampers over to Blaine and wraps him in a hug before grabbing the sandwich and munching away on it. Blaine sets down the flowers and opens the curtains to let some light into the dark pit Kurt's room had become.

"Ahhhhhh, light" Kurt hissed.

"Oh no. You did not just hiss at the light. Come on Kurt, this isn't like you. What's wrong?" Blaine pleaded with his boyfriend.

"Dad and I got into a fight last night… god he's being so unreasonable and mean so I locked myself in here since then" Kurt tells him.  
"What was the fight about?" Blaine asks.

"I don't want to tell you. You'll think I'm an idiot and you'll take his side" Kurt admits.

"You know I won't do that" Blaine says.

"Okay, well…Carole's family invited us to a barbeque this weekend for the 4th of July but she lives 4 hours away so we'd have to stay over night but the 5th is Mom's death anniversary and every year since she died we've gone and ate breakfast with her because it was the last meal we all ever ate together and Dad wants us to go to Carole's family but it feels like he's forgetting Mom and that's not okay" Kurt cries. Blaine wraps him up in a tight hug.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine soothes.

"I know it's stupid" Kurt says.

"No it's not" Blaine declares. "You shouldn't have to go if you don't want to and if this is important to you to go and eat breakfast with your mom then you'll eat breakfast with your mom! I'll even drive you if you want" Blaine tells him.

"Would you really?" Kurt wonders.

"I'd do anything for you" Blaine admits.

"Oh Blaine, I love you so much."  
"I love you too."

"This sandwich is really good by the way."  
"Thanks but Finn made it."  
"Remind me to thank him later."  
"Sure thing baby, but do you want to cuddle now?"

"Always."


	13. Omen

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: This takes place the night before Kurt and Blaine's wedding. _

**Omen**

"Blaine?" Kurt calls from the bathroom as he packs away his last face product in his over night bag.

"Yes baby?" Blaine asks as he saunters into the bathroom clad in boxers.

"I'm all set" he says sadly.

"Already?" Blaine says with a hint of longing in his voice.

"Yeah, I really don't understand this stupid tradition of not seeing each other the night before the wedding. It's stupid, stupid, stupid" Kurt complains childishly.

"I know, but tomorrow when we get to see each other for the first time; it won't seem as stupid" Blaine says maturely. "But god am I going to miss you" he admits.

Kurt smiles sympathetically. Then he gets an idea. Instead of thinking he surges forward and captures Blaine's lips in a heated kiss. Blaine reacts instantly kissing back with just a much force. He pushes Kurt back so his ass is on top of the counter and he wraps his legs around Blaine's waist pulling them impossibly closer. Kurt's one hand is resting on the counter supporting them and the other is trying to work Blaine's belt open.

Then they hear a smash.

They stop to look around and on the floor is a broken mirror. Kurt shrieks.

"No!" he cries.

"What baby? It's just a broken mirror" Blaine says as he sighs and get's the broom.

"It's not just a mirror! That's bad luck! It's an omen! Blaine something's going to go wrong! Seven years of bad luck, I can't have that!" Kurt panics.

Blaine shuts him up the best way he knows how. He kisses him softly.

"Blaine please this is serious" Kurt tries.

"Kurt, it's just a mirror. Nothing is going to go wrong tomorrow and everything will be perfect because as long as you're waiting there for me at the alter tomorrow nothing could be wrong" Blaine soothes him.

"You really think so?" Kurt asks.

"I know so."


	14. Redvines

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: This takes place when Kurt and Blaine are 75. _

"Kurt! Kurt look honey!" Blaine says as he slowly walks over to the snack shelf in their local Walgreen's.

"What is it dear?" Kurt asks. He takes his glasses of the clip he keeps them on in his jacket and puts them on his face, they balance perfectly on his nose and ears.

"Redvines? They still make these?" Kurt wonders.

"Kurt can we get them! Please" Blaine begs. He purses his worn down and wrinkled lip.

"We're already old enough, we don't need more sweets dear" Kurt tries to abolish the idea, but if there's anything he knows about Blaine it's that he won't stop until he get's what he wants: that was also the reason they had 5 children.

"Yes and that means we should enjoy what time we have left!" Blaine says with a scary amount of logic to that statement. "And these are special to me" Blaine continues.

"Why are candies that have been around for like a hundred years special to you old man?" Kurt wonders.

"I bought you redvines on our first date" Blaine says. Kurt's at loss for words. He closes his eyes for a minute and suddenly he's back on the streets of the Westerville carnival.

"_Do you want something?" Blaine asks Kurt as he squeezes his hand. _

"_No thanks I'm good" Kurt smiles. _

"_Come on, you have to want something" Blaine teases. _

"_Okay, fine… how about..." he ponders for a second looking around at the candy stand, "…those!" he says pointing at long stringy red things._

"_Okay" Blaine says. He walks over to the stand and pays for them then brings the bag back to Kurt. "The guy selling them told me they're called redvines. Sounds stupid if you ask me" Blaine says. _

"Little did you know that they would take over you entire life" Kurt teased. He rubs his sore thumb on Blaine's wrinkly cheek. "Get them" he says.

"What made you change your mind?" Blaine asked as he put them in the cart.

"You're right, we need to enjoy the time we have left together. And there won't be much left so we should enjoy it. Starting now, will you go on a second first date with me Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" Kurt asks.

"I would love to Kurt Hummel-Anderson" Blaine whispers. He kisses his husband's cheek.

"We can start by you buying me those redvines" Kurt laughs.

They walk around the city that day hand in hand enjoying their second first date.

Later that night when they're both cuddled up in bed, wrapped around each other and as close as possible they both pass away peacefully; totally content with their lives and the choices they'd made and free to live on for eternity together.


	15. Age

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: So there is an age difference in this chapter so if you don't like that you probably shouldn't read this. Blaine is 40 and Kurt is 25. _

**Age**

"Come on old man, keep up!" Kurt calls to Blaine who is still running toward him on the trails of Lima outdoors center.

"That's not funny Kurt" Blaine pants as he gets to him. His running shoes and shorts match nicely with his dark blue Nike shirt and Kurt can't help but kiss him.

"It was a joke dear, sorry if I'm going to fast, I'm used to running alone" Kurt apologizes.

"Yeah and you're fifteen years younger than me" Blaine complains half heartedly.

"Age is just a number baby" Kurt reminds him. He kisses Blaine's cheek lovingly.

"I know, but wouldn't it be easier for you to be with someone your age, so you could run fast and go for long fucking walks like this without having to wait for your old fiancé to trail behind you?" Blaine worries for what is probably the billionth time. "No I wouldn't because I love you. And if you need to go slower so you don't you have a heart attack and die then that's what we'll do, we'll go slower" Kurt promises. "Besides Heather likes me too much for you to get rid of me now" Kurt says with a wink and a kiss to Blaine's scruffy cheek.

"You know for a ten year old she sure has grown obsessed with you. You're like 15 years older than her, that's not right" Blaine says with a wink.

"She's not my type anyways" Kurt giggles.

"I love you Kurt, so much. Thank you for putting up with me" Blaine thanks Kurt genuinely.

"I love you too darling."


	16. Toilet

_**Sadly I do not own Glee or any of the characters and/or songs used in this fanfiction.**_

_A/N: This is set when Kurt and Blaine are 36._

**Toilet**

Early one cold December morning Kurt and Blaine hear a muffled cry come from down the hall of their bedroom. Both men shuffle in their sleep shifting around and moving tirelessly until the cries get louder and it shakes them both from their sleep.

"Papa! Daddy!" they hear their son Matthew cry from the bathroom that he and his sister shared. They share a look of concern before throwing on some pants and running down the hall.

Kurt gets their first and what he finds isn't pretty. Matthew is bent of the porcelain bowl heaving his guts out. Kurt rushes to his side and pulls the loose curls away from his son's sweaty forehead.

"My poor baby, do you have a sore stomach?" Kurt asks. Matthew falls back into his Papa's arms and lets his body go limp.

"M'not a baby. M'six and a half!" Matthew tries to argue half heartedly. He closes his eyes and shivers in Kurt's arms. "M'cold Papa" he says before bursting into tears. "And my belly hurts! Am I gonna die?" he wonders as his sobs grow louder.

"Aw baby no, no you're not going to die. You just have the stomach flu. It makes you feel sick and sometimes it makes you throw up. Do you think you're finished throwing up for now?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, m'tired" he yawns.

"Okay, how about I give you to Daddy and he can get you set up on the couch with a movie and a heat packet to soothe your belly, okay?" Kurt says to his son also directing the information to Blaine who was kneeling beside them and rubbing their son's back soothingly.

"Okay" Matthew says. He turns into Blaine's arms and they stand up.

"Do you want to brush your teeth first? They probably taste yucky" Blaine asks.  
"Yes pwease" Matthew says. Whenever he was tired or sick he got a tiny lisp, both Kurt and Blaine found it adorable.

"Okay buddy" Blaine says.

"Love you boys" Blaine says to Kurt and Matthew.

"Love you too" both boys ring out.

They spend the entire day cuddling on the couch.


End file.
